1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to dynamos, and particularly to a nanogenerator.
2. Description of Related Art
As limited conventional resources are consumed, energy generation becomes more and more important, especially those of the renewable variety, such as wind energy, solar energy, and others. However, many potential sources of natural energy remain untapped.
What is needed, therefore, is a nanogenerator addressing the limitations described.